Piratas de Alta Mar
by tsukinodark
Summary: SASUXSAKU ENTRE OTRAS PAREJAS, ESTE FICS NO TENDRÁ MAS O MENOS 3 O 5 CAPÍTULOS ES COR-TITO ESTA INSPIRADO EN MI PELI FAVORITA "PIRATAS DEL CARIBE" PUEDE QUE LEAN ELEMENTO DE LA PELI PERO LA HISTORIA ES TOTALMENTE MIA Y IGUAL QUE ALGUNOS PERSONAJES INVENTADOS POR MI EN EL TRANSCURSO DEL FICS, NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE SIN MAS A LEER
1. Chapter 1

Hola, para empezar esto es como un fics pero corto no más d capis que se me ocurrió mientras miraba "piratas del Caribe" todas las pelis si soy una fanática mal, en fin es SASUXSAKU y está inspirado en la peli así que van a ver partes similares a la peli, bueno a leer…

CAPITULO 1 "SAKURA HARUNO"

Era una mañana como cualquier otra en el navío más rápido de todos los continentes el "Perla Negra", en el más alto de los mástiles, se encontraba una hermosa joven de estatura mediana de 20 años aproximadamente con unos ojos verde jade y cabello rosa, cintura pequeña, caderas anchas con un gran busto, vestía tapado con mangas tres cuartos un top negro, una calza azul oscuro ajustada en el cual se podía observar sus torneadas piernas, muslos bien definidos y un trasero bien firme, y por ultimo unas botas negras largas hasta la rodilla con tacón y su sombrero de pirata, ella era Sakura Haruno la hija del pirata más vil, embustero, pícaro y engañador que ah existido en todo los mares, si señores ella era la hija de Kizashi Haruno, el peor de los piratas jamás conocidos seguido por el padre de este no, Sakura se encontraba mirando hacia el horizonte hace rato que ya había amanecido y todos en el barco ya estaban haciendo sus deberes, estaba tan metida en su mundo que no se había dado cuanta que su mejor amigo y compañero de aventura Naruto Uzumaki un muchacho de su misma edad muy guapo corpulento, de pelo rubio ojos azules como el mar mismo, vestia un chaleco verde oscuro, unos pantalones marrones holgados con un cinturón ancho color rojo botas hasta la rodilla marrones oscuros, a él lo habían encontraron medio moribundo vagando por el mar y sin memoria, su padre se compadeció de él y lo educo junto con ella desde ese momento se había convertido su mejor amigo, estaba al lado suyo llamándola…

NARUTO: hey saku, me escuchas—decía y como no lo escuchaba le iba tirar agua que había traído en un vaso para que asustarla pero el asustado fue el por que….

SAKURA: NARUTO CUANTAS VECES TE TENGO QUE DECIR QUE NO ME ASUSTES IDIOTA—le gritaba furiosa pero naruto no llego a escuchar lo que decía ya que, sakura en un rápido movimiento lo había tirado del navío hacia el agua…

SAKURA: SUIGETSU AYUDA A NARUTO A SUVIR A AL PERLA POR FAVOR—decía mientras bajaba del mástil, el nombrado todavía estaba riendo por la escena que recién había visto, bueno no lo culpen esa escena la vivian todos los días, es que ya estaban tan acostumbrados a las locuras de los tripulantes que las peleas de esos dos…

SUIGESTU-A LA ORDEN SU MAJESTAD—grito suigestu era un chico de pelo blanco con un buen cuerpo, vestía uno pantalones violeta oscuros holgado con unas botas marrones oscuras y sin camisa, sin familia como todos los tripulantes de allí, mi padre lo había encontrado en la isla Tortuga, lo habían dejado a su suerte con otro joven que siempre lo acompaña, mi padre estaba buscando mas tripulación ya que en la última aventura habíamos perdidos varios hombres, el siempre llamaba a sakura su majestad ya que era la hija del Rey de los piratas más temidos, por eso siempre le tenía respeto, en realidad todos los tripulantes le tenían respeto a la hija del capitán…

NARUTO: ahhh por que siempre tengo que ser yo el que tiene que a subir a buscarla—se quejaba mientras suigetsu y juugo lo ayudaban a subir al Perla….

SUIGETSU—tal vez porque eres el único que puede saltar con estilo mientras ella te tira, por cierto con los chicos te dimos un puntaje de 8,9 puntos—decía con una sonrisa socarrona….

NARUTO: QUEEEE PORQUE 8,9 PUNTOS SI FUE PERFECTA LA CAIDA—dijo reprochando el puntaje que le habían dado, bueno lo que pasa es que como siempre el rubio era arrojado por el barco los amigos de este les ponían puntaje a sus caídas libres…

JUUGO: te pusimos este puntaje por que fue muy simple y nos motivo como las otras veces—decía un calmado muchacho, el era Juugo el acompañante de suigetsu, era grandote de pelo anaranjado vestía unos pantalones como los de naruto nada más que las botas eran de color azul y hasta las rodillas, tenía una camisa color beige, el igual que suigetsu fue abandonado a su suerte en la isla Tortuga….

SAKURA—veo que ya subiste ahora me dirás lo que me tenias que decir—dijo caminado hacia el nombrado…

NARUTO: ahh si tu padre te llama—dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca y ponía esas sonrisas zorrunas que a él lo caracterizaban…

SAKURA: Y RECIEN ME LO DICES-dijo enfada y dándose vuelta para encaminarse hacia su padre….

¿?: QUE PROBLEMÁTICO CADA VEZ LA RIEGAS MAS NARUTO AHORA NO SOLO LA REGAÑARAN A ELLA SINO QUE A TI TE DARA UNA GRAN PALIZA POR NO AVISARLE RAPIDO –decía una vos perezosa él era Shikamaru Nara un gran estratega y pirata igual que su padre, shikamaru era un chico guapo tenía el pelo marrón en forma de piña con un piersing en la oreja, vestía una camisa marrón claro un chaleco del mismo color pero oscuro un pantalón holgado negro y unas botas marrones oscuras tirando a negro hasta las rodillas….

JUUGO: tal vez tengas razón shikamaru, pero por que la regañaran-pregunto preocupado por lo dicho del nombrado…

NARUTO: si shikamaru por que la regañarían—decía el rubio con el seño fruncido…

SHIKAMARU: es muy fácil, acaso no lo ven sakura está por cumplir 20 años, osea no saben la leyenda, tsk que problemático se las tendré que contar se dice que..

"Cuando un hijo/a de los nueve Señores Piratas cumple 20 años este se tiene que casar con otro de los hijo/as de los miembros o navegar su propio barco si este/a se niegan dejaran de ser piratas y la mataran junto con su madre o padre del nombrado por fallar la juramento pirata o sea el código" y eso es lo que pasara si sakura no obedece además por que el capitán te había mandado hace como dos horas a buscarla y tú estabas comiendo ramen— decía como si hablara del tiempo, mientras naruto se ponía blanco de la impresión ya que se le venía la grande no solo por el capitán sino por su amiga….

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL CAMAROTE DEL CAPITAN

SAKURA: me buscabas padre—decia con vos angelical, siempre con su padre utilizaba ese tono ya que con el tiempo aprendió a que con su padre hay que tener cuidado, es que era muy bipolar también ella pero su padre cuando ordenaba algo lo tenían que hacer rápido…

KIZASHI: si hija como sabes muy pronto vas a cumplir 20 años y eres la hija de un Señor Pirata por lo tanto sabes que te tienes que casar con el hijo de un Señor pirata, es por eso que hace tiempo cuando fui a visitar a tu abuelo también visite a un viejo amigo pirata que casualmente tiene un hijo de la misma edad que tu entonces decidimos comprometerlos—dijo con vos calmada pero por dentro estaba que se moría de nervios, no lo culpen es su hija la nena de sus ojos su angelito si ella decía que no era no, la bebita de papi, y sabia que ella conocía la leyenda que en cualquier momento iba a suceder aunque a él también le doliera en el alma separarse de su querida y única hija tenía que hacerlo por el honor y el orgullo de su apellido…

SAKURA: sabia que este momento llegaría pero debe haber una solución, que tal si robo un navío convoco una tripulación y busco mi propio camino—decía esperanzada por lo dicho….

KIZASHI: lo siento corazón pero no, escucha el hijo de este pirata amigo tiene un buen navío necesita de tripulantes llévate a todos tus amigos y cásate con él, mírale el lado bueno el abuelo te puede dar como regalos de bodas lo que tú quieras y tu, yo y el viejo sabemos lo que tú quieres y es el "Emperatris" o no-dijo mientras la agarraba de los hombros…

SAKURA: mmm está bien me convenciste cuando veré al hijo del pirata amigo tuyo papa…..

[BUENO HASTA ACA LLEGO DESPUES LO SIGO RECUERDEN ESTE FICS VA HACER CORTO EN EL OTRO CAPI VAMOSA A CONOCER A SASUKE UCHIHA Y QUE ES LO QUE PIENSA AL RESPECTO….

CHAU NOS VEMOS AHH DESPUES VOY A ACTUALIZAR

"INOLVIDABLE"

"DEMONIC SKULLS"

COEMTARIOS POR FAVOR

GRACIAS POR LEER AHORA SI NOS VEMOS]


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, para empezar esto es como un fics pero corto no más d capis que se me ocurrió mientras miraba "piratas del Caribe" todas las pelis si soy una fanática mal, en fin es SASUXSAKU y está inspirado en la peli así que van a ver partes similares a la peli, bueno a leer…

CAPITULO 1 "SASUKE UCHIHA"

En la "Isla Tortuga" se encontraba el "Interceptor" cuyo dueño era el hijo de un pirata temido, el era Sasuke Uchiha un joven muchacho de unos 20 años guapetón, aventurero, curioso, mujeriego, arrogante, egolatra y con cara de amargado un as con la espada, con ojos negros como la noche y su cabellos era color azabache deseado por toda la legión femenina de todos los lugares que él iba, a simple viste se veía que hacía mucho ejercicio ya que era grandote corpulento con grandes músculos en brazos y piernas tenia bien marcado los abdominales, vestía un tapado marrón oscuro una camisa blanca suelta abierta en el inicio del cuello unos pantalones negros holgados con un cinturón bordo oscuro unas botas hasta la rodillas marrones oscuras y un sombrero con plumas de pavo real, su padre era un señor pirata Fugaku Uchiha y su hermano Itachi Uchiha ellos estaban arriba del "Endeavour" navegando con su hermosa madre Mikoto Uchiha, el estaba en la Isla Tortuga para recolectar unos víveres para emprender el viaje para encontrarse con su padre por que lo había llamado para una importante reunión donde iban a estar todos los señores piratas según él no tenía que hacer nada allí pero su padre le había dicho que algo importante se iba anunciar y el cómo portaba el apellido Uchiha tenía que ir, se encontraba en el timón observando cómo subían al barco las cosas tan concentrado que no vio que alguien lo llamaba…..

¿?:sasuke sasuke sasuke responde te estoy preguntado algo maldita sea responde—le decía un pelinegro de la misma edad casi igual que él pero diferente este muchacho era sai, un joven pelinegro de ojos negros menos corpulento pero igual guapo, era su acompañante desde que había dejado el barco de su padre para navegar él solo, su cocapitan cuando él no quería estar en el timón sai lo hacía ya que ese era su puesto una gran espadachín y dibujante y gran amigo y confidente de sasuke el sabia mas cosa que el capitán mismo, reservado y aventurero…

SASUKE: mmm sai que quieres no ves que estoy viendo como cargan las cosas—dijo

SAI: pues tu no ves que ya cargamos todo tenemos que partir por eso te estoy preguntando tu vas navegar o lo hago yo- dijo

SASUKE: QUEEE, YA TERMINARON CUANDO LO HICIERON QUE YO NO ME DI CUENTA, EHHH SAI EXPLICAME SI YO ESTABA ATENTO A LO QUE SUBIAN YA ESTAN TODOS-dijo mas bien le grito al pobre de sai

SAI: s ya están todos pero no es necesario que grites y bien zarpamos o nos quedamos a admirar el paisaje-dijo

SASUKE: hoy esta de payaso o que, por supuesto que zarpamos ya, ALCEN LAS VELAS PREPAREN TODO NOS VAMOS YA RUMBO A HACIA EL ENCUENTRO CON MI PADRE A TRABAJAR TODOS-ordeno—sai toma el timón tú yo me voy a mi camarote y dile a Karin que venga que la estoy llamando-le dijo a sai

SAI: como tú quieras ahora la llamo tu ve al camarote, KARINN VEN INMEDIATAMENTE AQUÍ-grito para que nombrada viniera en segundos

KARIN: que se le ofrece—dijo una pelirroja seductoramente, ella era la zorra del barco de la misma edad que todos en el barco no más de 20 años y conocida en muchas islas por su fama de zorra regalada y espía del capitán sasuke, muchos caían en sus encantos, pelirroja de ojos rojos con lentes de marco negro, con curvas peligrosas, vestía un vestido amarillo con un corsee negro por debajo de sus senos para que estos se notaran más, bien ajustado para que se notaran bien su figura traía unos zapatillitas bajas negras…

SAI: el capitán te llama se encuentra en su camarote ve de inmediato—le ordeno a la muchacha mientras tomaba el timón y se dirigía a hacia su destino….

Karin se dirigía al camarote de su capitán que ella tanto o decía que lo amaba pobre ilusa la que le espera cuando conozca a cierta pelirosa y prometida de su querido capitán pero también conocerá un tiburón muy amoroso(N/A ESCUCHEN QUE ESTO NO LO VOY A VOLVER A REPETIR PUEDE QUE KARIN LA PONGA DE ZORRA PERO NO TENGO NADA EN CONTRA DE ELLA HACI QUE NO SE QUEJEN ES QUE PARA KARIN TIENE QUE EXISTIR EL AMOR PARA ELLA Y QUIEN ES PERFECTO PARA ELLA SUIGETSU BUENO SIGAMOS) cuando llego a su destino golpeo la puerta hasta que escucho el adelante abrió la puerta encontrándose con un azabache sentado en un gran sillón con una copa de ron en la mano y mirándola con ojos calculadores y fríos e inexpresivos…

KARIN: me llamaba capitán-dijo con respeto a su capitán…

SASUKE: karin no tienes algo que decirme o no averiguaste nada-dijo mientras daba un sorbo de su bebida

KARIN: si señor según me dijeron algunas personas y el cantinero "El Perla Negra" y su tripulación estuvieron aquí hace unas semanas, según dicen que la cocapitana del navío, estaba muy extraña que otras veces, siempre que podía salía con un capitán de algún que otro barco, dicen que estaba buscando a alguien pero no lo encontró y cuando partieron lo hicieron rápido ya que ella no quería estar ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos en este lugar-dijo

SASUKE:*que estarás buscando Haruno seguro debe ser por la profecía pero seguro tendrá que ver con la reunión inesperada de los señores piratas, mmm debe ser eso lo que la tiene inquieta* muy bien karin puedes retirarte—dijo mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia su cama…

KARIN: capitán no quiere que le haga unos masajes—decía mientras se acercaba a él y le acariciaba la espalda….

SASUKE: no y vete ya que quiero descansar nos espera un viaje largo hasta encontrarnos con mi padre así que ve hacer algo-le ordeno dándole la espalda…

KARIN: si capitán con su permiso-dijo así se retiro del camarote del capitán….

SASUKE:(mmm estará tan bonita como siempre) INNER:( pues eso lo vamos a averiguar cuando nos encontremos todos, recuerda que después de hablar con nuestro padre iremos hasta la hermandad) SASUKE:(eso ya lo sé, pero es que la última vez que la vi fue cuando nos cruzamos en el Pacifico y ella ni siquiera se dio cuenta que pasábamos el único que se dio cuenta fue su padre el que saludo y ella estaba allí en el mástil más alto mirando hacia al horizonte) INNER:(tenemos que admitirlo nos enamoramos) SASUKE(QUEEE yo el capitán Sasuke Uchiha enamorado no puede ser o si)INNER:(pues claro, desde que la vimos nos enamoramos tan hermosa tan radiante, ESTAMOS ENAMORADOS DE UNA PELIROSA QUE ES LA COCAPITANA DE UNOS DE LOS BARCOS MAS VELOCES DE TODOS LOS OCEANOS DE ESO NO HAY DUDA) SASUKE:(tal vez tengas razón nos enamoramos)…

Después de la pelea mental con su INNER, sasuke salió de su camarote ya que sai le había avisado que se encontraban cerca del "Endeavour" hasta que unos de su tripulantes aviso que el capitán del otro barco pidió que el abordara el "Endeavour" así lo hiso y se encamino hacia el camarote principal donde se encontraba toda su familia….

SASUKE: Padre, Madre, Itachi como están-decia con respeto y abrazando a su madre y a su hermano y un apretón de manos con su padre…

FUGAKU: muy bien Sasuke y tu como has estados escuche que te está yendo bien-decía mientras le indicaba que se siente….

MIKOTO: hijo sabes que tú ya tienes 20 años y bueno como te abras dado cuenta eres el hijo de un señor pirata y tienes un barco propio, creo que conoces la leyenda verdad—dijo mirando al nombrado

SASUKE: sabia que esta reunión tenía que ver con esa leyenda entonces como soy el hijo de un señor pirata tengo que casarme no es así con la hija de otro señor pirata o me equivoco-dijo calmado

FUGAKU: así es, te acuerdas que te comente que mi amigo Kizashi capitán del "Perla Negra" está buscando un esposo de la edad de su hija-fue interrumpido por sasuke…

SASUKE: espera Kizashi el capitán del "Perla Negra" quiere comprometer a su hija que tiene mi misma edad—dijo con un toque de felicidad?

MIKOTO: así es mi amor, tenía varios pretendientes a la vista pero se quedo con una sola opción ahora hay que ver si esa opción acepta dominar a esta alma indomable como las aguas del Atlántico o Pacifico, esa opción eres tu hijo-decía mientras se posicionaba atrás de esposo…..

FUGAKU: hijo si no quieres casarte con ella no importa yo puedo hablar con Kizashi el no se enojara tiene en vista también Neji Hyuga y a Gaara No Sabaku además se hará otro anuncio además del compromiso de la muchacha es por eso que se convoco a la hermandad-decía mirando a su hijo

SASUKE: no padre yo quiero hacerlo yo me quiero casar con ella yo me voy a casar con ella-decía mientras se levantaba del sillón…

ITACHI: hermano estas seguro de lo que haces recuerda que esa chica es indomable-decía mientras se acercaba a su hermano….

SASUKE: ya veré como la domino, ahora cuando vamos a ir a la fortaleza de la hermandad padre-dijo

FUGAKU: inmediatamente nos vamos tu síguenos con tu barco, ah por cierto sasuke allí la conocerás espero que sepas que si algo no le gusta tu pagaras caro por parte mía y de su padre y abuelo de ella recuerda que su abuelo es el Rey Pirata y si a ella no le gusta algo se lo hará saber a él ya que es su consentida, esto es una advertencia para que no mandes algunas de las tuyas ya sabes el viejo te pondrá a prueba si es necesario para aprobarte no lo arruines entendiste-decía mientras se dirigían hacia la proa…

SASUKE: padre descuida seré cuidadoso con lo que diga y haga no lo arruinare, los seguiremos desde una distancia adecuada-decía mientras abordaba su barco…

Así se dirigían hacia la fortaleza donde la hermandad se reuniría para los últimos acontecimientos.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL OTRO LADO DEL MUNDO MÁS PRECISAMENTE EN "PERLA NEGRA"

Sakura se encontraba aturdida y confundida no podía creer que se casaba nada mas por un barco que ella siempre le gusto, jamás tuvo la creencia del príncipe azul siempre fue realista pero casarse eso todavía no lo creía ni siquiera lo conocía. Se estaban dirigiendo hacia la fortaleza donde conocería a su prometido y próximamente su esposo eso si su abuelito queridito lo impedía y fuera el que eligiera a su esposo, pero para ella era mejor estar sola y vivir sin ataduras ella era libre como su madre la diosa Calipso…

Todos los navíos de todos los señores piratas se dirigían a la fortaleza para la reunión…

**[HOLAAAA COMO ESTAN YO BIEN ACA TERMINANDO ESTE CAPI EL PROXIMO EL ESPERADO ENCUENTRO ENTRE NUESTRO PROTAGONISTA TAMBIEN HABRA OTRAS SORPRESA INESPERADAS ASI NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMAS NO OLVIDEN DE QUE TENGO OTROS FICS QUE TAMBIEN LO PUEDEN LEER Y TAMBIEN SI ENTRAN EN MI PERFIL ENCONTRARAN DOS LINKS UNOS ES DONDE TENGO LOS AUTOS DE MI FICS "DEMONIC SKULLS" Y EL OTRO ES DE UNA PAG DE ANIME DONDE ESTOY DE ADMIN ASI QUE SI QUIEREN PEGARSE UNA VUELTA POR LA PAG Y DARLE "MG" NO HAY PROBLEMA BUENO NOS VEMOS CHAUUU GRACIAS POR LEER NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA] **


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, para empezar esto es como un fics pero corto no más d capis que se me ocurrió mientras miraba "piratas del Caribe" todas las pelis si soy una fanática mal, en fin es SASUXSAKU y está inspirado en la peli así que van a ver partes similares a la peli, bueno a leer…**OTRA COSA ESTA HISTORIA ES MIA SOLO ESTA INPIRADA EN LA PELI ****"Piratas del Caribe" NO ES UNA ADAPTACION DE LA PELI Y HAY COSAS COMO LOS BARCOS Y UNO QUE OTRO PERSONAJE DE LA PELI ADEMAS HAY PERSONAJES INVENTADOS MIOS DESDE YA GRACIAS…..**

CAPITULO 3 "ENCUENTRO"

"POV SAKURA"

Nos encontrábamos camino a la Cala de los Naufragios para la Asamblea de Hermanos que se realizaba a allí, y en donde también conocería al quesería mi esposo. Estaba aburrida todos en el barco estaban ocupados y como mi padre estaba en el timón, todo estaba en calma hasta que aparecieron los akatsuki con el Holandés Errante estaban a la par de nosotros mi padre dio la señal para que su capitán Pain y su esposa Konan la cual me caía súper bien y algunos de sus marineros más confiables abordaran el Perla, un vez que abordaron corrí prácticamente hacia Konan para que charláramos….

SAKURA-konan te extrañe como andas hace mucho que nos veamos-

Cuando fui a saludar a Konan sentí un aura de depresión atrás mío, cuando me di vuelta vi como a Pain tenía la frente de color azul y con la cara de depresión entonces me di cuenta que primero tenía que saludarlo a él cómo siempre….

SAKURA-ahhh hola Pain como estuvo el viaje seguro que navegar el Holandés debe ser cansador-

PAIN-hola Sakura estuvo tranquilo y navegar el Holandés no es cansador me doy mis tiempos para descansar además, bueno será mejor que te lo diga ella, Kizashi por que no pasamos a tu camarote para hablar-

KIZASHI—claro pasa por aquí y Konan felicitaciones-

Cuando mi padre y Pain entraron al camarote mire a Konan para que me explicara lo de recién y ella me respondió con una sonrisa radiante y después me la puse haberla detalladamente y lo comprendí, ella estaba más alegre de lo normal lucia hermosa en todo sentido, solo hay una cosa que nosotras las mujeres podemos lucir así de hermosas y radiantes, esto se da en muy pocas ocasiones y se llama E-M-B-A-R-A-Z-O, claro Konan estaba embarazada entonces le mire con cara de si eso era y ella asintió….

SAKURA-enserio de cuanto estas-

KONAN-de tres meses dentro de muy poco cumpliré los cuatro y el vientre se me empezara a notar igual toda la tripulación ya sabe de mi estado, estoy feliss no tienes idea de lo felis que estoy además Pain también está emocionada, ya quiere que pase los nueve meses para si ya puede ver a su hijo o hija la verdad no me importa que sea con tal que nazca sano y salvo-

SAKURA-kiaaaaa que amor y ya tienes pensado quienes serán su madrina y padrino-

KONAN-si el padrino lo va elegir Pain y la madrina ya la tengo le comente a Pain si le gustaba la madrina y me dijo que si ahora yo te tengo una pregunta Sakura Haruno aceptas ser la madrina de mi hijo o hija—SAKURA- 6… KIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA CLARO QUE QUIERO SER LA MADRINA KONAN YO ACEPTO SER LA MADRINA DE TU HIJA O HIJO-

Mi grito había sido tan fuerte que toda mi tripulación incluso mi padre salió corriendo hacia mi preguntándome que hacia pasado….

KIZASHI-hija que pasó por qué gritaste—

SAKURA—PAPA VOY A HACER LA MADRINA DE EL HIJO O HIJA DE KONAN Y PAIN NO ES GENIAL TE IMAGINAS PAPA ESTOY MUY FELIZZZ -

KIZASHI-KONAN ESTAS SEGURA QUE QUIERES A LA LOCA DE MI HIJA COMO LA MDRINA DE SU HIJO—

KONAN-siii Kizashi yo lo decidí así además Pain me apoyo, no amor-

KIZASHI—de verdad aceptaste esta locura Pain-

PAIN—no me quedaba de otra era eso o sino me iba a dormir con la tripulación créeme no quisieras dormir allí cuando tobi camina dormido y todos sabemos que tobi es mas locos que sakura-

KIZASHI—en ese caso te compadezco muchacho una mujer embarazada puede ser más peligrosa que una tormenta en el medio del mar-

En ese momento una de mis tripulantes divisa dos barcos que venían hacia nuestra ubicación mi padre me mira luego mira a Pain este le devuelve la mirada y luego me miran los dos a mi, cosa que no me gustaba esa mirada solo significaba una cosa conocería a mi esposo ahorita mismo….

"FIN POV SAKURA"

"POV SASUKE"

Habíamos tomado rumbo hacia la Cala de los Naufragios para la Asamblea de Hermanos ósea la reunión, estaba metido en mi camarote terminando de bañarme y me estaba cambiando cuando llega Sai diciéndome que había divisado dos barcos delante de nosotros, entonces salgo para ver quiénes eran los dos barcos que estaban adelante nuestro, cuando salgo veo a mi padre que estaba en su barco si los dos habíamos puesto el mismo curso, con una mirada de expectante como si quisiera saber que iba a pasar, por suerte estaba Sai que me paso mi binoculares para saber quiénes eran los capitanes de los barcos, pero mi sorpresa fue mayor no solo por los barcos sino por ella mi prometida estaba allí y no lo podía creer sabia que en algún momento la vería pero no tan pronto, entonces me di cuenta que los barcos que estaban allí anclados eran nada más ni nada menos que El Perla Negra y el Holandés Errante cuyo capitanes eran lo más conocidos por todo el mundo y claro mi padre los conocía pero yo no o eso creía hasta ahora ya que una de ellos era mi suegro trague duro me estaba poniendo nervioso ese tipo me estaba mirando como si sus ojos verdes jade fueran rayos que te examinan, después me fije en ella era hermosa solo la había visto una vez cuando nosotros nos íbamos y ella llegaba claro en ese entonces yo era muy pequeño pero ahora era todo un hombre y ella era toda una mujer y que mujer solo con su mirada ya me estoy excitando simplemente hermosa y pronto seria su esposa ahora si tendría el mar para el solo claro si ella se casaba conmigo cosa que iba a suceder, no me di cuenta cuándo ni cómo pero ya estábamos a un metro de distancia me concentre tanto en su belleza que ni cuenta me di que ya estábamos abordando el Perla, entonces me presente como todo caballero que soy…

"FIN POV SASUKE" "POV NORMAL"

SASUKE-hola señor Kizashi es un placer conocerlo mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha-

KIZASHI-buena primera impresión muchacho el placer es todo mio creo que ya me conoces pero igual me presentare soy Kizashi Haruno Capitan del Perla Negra y ella es Sakura Haruno es la Sub-Capitan de este barco-

SASUKE-señorita Sakura es un placer conocerla personalmente-

SAKURA-el gusto es mío creo, yo será mejor entrar a la isla segura el abuelo nos estará esperando-

KIZASHI-es verdad sasuke por que no subes a tu navío y nos sigues, FUGAKU VAMOS A ENTRAR A LA ISLA-

"POV SAKURA"

Por dios ese muchacho era un dios griego la verdad esta idea de casarme con él no estaría tan mal además sentí su lujuria cuando me miraba, solo espero que no sea mujeriego porque sino estaría en grabes problemas y que no intente domarme porque hay si "el-idiota-dios-griego-sexy-con-sonrisa-arrogante" la pasara muy pero muy mal conmigo a mí nadie me doma eso denlo por echo

"FIN POV SAKURA" "POV NORMAL"

Todos se adentraron a la isla para la reunión aun faltaban mas integrantes pero llegarían de eso estaban seguros todos, mientras Sakura estaba en su camarote pensando cómo le aria para saber si su "prometido" era mujeriego o no, en el otro lado sasuke también estaba en su camarote pensando o mejor dicho soñando como se vería Sakura con todo el pelo esparcido en la cama y el arriba de ella haciéndola suya y ella gritando y gimiendo su nombre por todo la habitación...

**BUENO HASTA QUE LLEGAMOS, ME DISCULPO POR NO SUBIR** **ANTES ES QUE CON ESTO DE QUE TENIA QUE RENDIR ALGUNAS MATERIAS EN DICIEMBRE NO ME DABA TIEMPO Y CON ESTO DE LAS FIESTAS NI TIEMPO TENIA PERO AHORA YA ESTOY LIBRE ASI QUE VOY A ACTUALIZAR SEGUIDO O NO SE POR HAY ME VOY A DE VACA PERO DESCUIDEN SEGURO VOY A DEJAR PRERADO LOS CAPI DE MIS OTROS FICS ADEMAS** **ELOTRO QUERIA SUBIRLO Y ME SALBA ERROR AL ENTRAR A MI CUENTA EN FINN ACA ESTA EL CAPI NOS VEMOS EN MIS OTROS FICS AHH VISITEN MI PERFIL ALLI ENCONTRARAN UN LINKS DE FACEBOOK DE UNA PAGINA EN REALIDAD QUE YO Y UNAS AMIGAS ADMINISTRAMOS MI APODO ES** B**y:*Urak Dark* BUENO NOS LEEMOS HASTA LA PROXIMA YLES DESEOUN FELIS AÑO NUEVO Y PROSPERO Y ESPERO QUE LO ALLAN PASADO BOMBA EN NAVIDAD BUENO SIN MAS GRACIAS POR LEER….**


End file.
